Primal Instincts
Primal Instincts is a survival simulator game about dinosaurs. Features Primal Instincts features a distinct system to tell all players on the server what aspects (such as too many piscivores, or not enough plants) are in control, and which ones need to be monitored. There are planned to be a few different diet styles, such as Carnivore, Herbivore, Piscivore, Insectivore, and so on. There is no chat feature, but instead a variety of calls, such as 1- Broadcast, 2- Friendly, 3- Warn, 4-Threaten, 5- Mate, 6- Challenge, and so on. There are a total of ten calls. On the subject of sleeping, you can sleep to rapidly regenerate stamina, and if you run out of stamina, you will stumble for a few seconds then collapse and sleep, slowly regenerating stamina. Normally, you would wake up as soon as your stamina returns, but when you sleep because you ran out of stamina, you will sleep for an average of two days, but the span varies across species. Adaptation Your dinosaur's appearance will change based around your actions. If you spend a lot of time in a desert, your dinosaur will start to bear colors and features to survive there, such as a dinosaur that lives in tundras having a white coloration and feathers. Biomes There are a few different environments, or biomes as they are called in the game. They all have certain traits that can challenge a dinosaur. These are the ones I have so far. Coast Coasts have some purple flowers and are full of fish. They are a neutral environment, causing no side effects to a dinosaur, aside eventual color change. Bog Musty, swampy areas that create a light green or brown version of a dinosaur. They can hide the scent of your dinosaur, as well as others. Forest Self-explanatory, the forest is a grassy area covered with trees, type of which may vary. Desert Hot areas with cactus that can cause temporary paralysis. Aside from that, the heat is unbearable, making dinosaurs tire and hallucinate. Tundra Cold environments that can slowly kill small species and make larger animals slow down. Feathered dinosaurs can pass through the cold without problems. Any animal that dies here will eventually freeze, eventually becoming inedible. Plain Flat areas that are best for herbivores lower to the ground. Sauropods such as Brachiosaurus will have difficulty eating here. You can graze here easily if you are an herbivore, and you can find plentiful herbivores here as a carnivore. Volcano Hot areas with molten lava flowing throughout. They are hot like deserts and may require dinosaurs to traverse across lava to get to new pats of the volcano. This is the only biome that only has one area it can be found in. These can erupt and create new landforms. Species More will be added as the game updates, but these are the initial dinosaurs. Carnivores- T-Rex, Velociraptor, Concavenator, Carcharodontosaurus Herbivores- Brachiosaurus, Pentaceratops, Stygimoloch, Olorotitan Olorotitan.jpg Piscivores- Spinosaurus, Austroraptor, Deinosuchus, Kaprosuchus SpinosaurusTundra.png SpinosaurusDesert.png SpinosaurusForest.png SpinosaurusCoast.png SpinosaurusBog.png Insectivores- Caudipteryx, Anurognathus, Nemicolopterus, Compsognathus Nemicolopterus.jpg All Foods- Tribal, Scavenger, Researcher, SoldierCategory:Game Ideas Category:T1GREXHUNTER Category:Primal Instincts